SoMa Shuffle Challenge
by WritingSoul
Summary: A challenge I did because I like music, and drabbles...oh, and challenges.


_**So today, I was browsing around on this wonderful site, looking for good Soul Eater fanfics to read, and I somehow (Don't ask how cause I don't know) came across the wonderful OnyxSpell's profile and I saw that he/she had done the shuffle challenge. And of course, I had no idea what it was, and it interested me. So I read it! And it was amazing! You guys should go check it out! Anyway, I always listen to music when I do these things. So I don't really think it'll be that hard for me. But we'll see. Anyway, here are the rules.**_

 _ **1\. Pick a fandom you like.**_

 _ **2\. Put your music on shuffle.**_

 _ **3\. Make a short drabble that you can only type for the duration of the song. Do this ten times. When the music stops, your writing stops.**_

 _ **Maka: So who are you basing these drabbles around?**_

 _ **Me: Why you and Soul of course. ;)**_

 _ **Maka: (Blushes Madly) I don't even like him!**_

 _ **Me: Sure Maka, Sure~.**_

 _ **Now on with the challenge!**_

* * *

 **Whatcha Say~ Jason DeRulo.**

Maka P.O.V.

I was running, I really should know by now that I can't trust men. Not after Papa. I was crying, so I could feel the rain on my back.

I didn't feel his arms circle around my waist.

"Maka, what happened? You look horrible." He asked, concerned

"Kid, he, he cheated on me." I cried.

We sat there for a while. I must've cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in Soul's bed the next morning, maybe there was a guy I could trust.

 **B Team ~ Marianas Trench**

(Soul's P.O.V.)

Maka, that girl was a player. I really shouldn't be surprised that I'm her plan B. Ugh, I've been friendzoned too many times for my liking.

Why am I her plan B?

If I'm every thing she wants then why?

I stomped over to her and brought her face to mine.

She smirked, but returned the kiss.

"About time..." She whispered against my mouth.

 **Bulletproof ~ La Roux**

(Maka P.O.V.)

No, Ugh.

"Kid, no, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I have another man now." I said as I passed him.

~Later~

"Maka what happened?" Soul asked me.

"I just told kid off." I said.

"He just doesn't get that your bulletproof. Immune." Soul said, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Damn Straight!" I said before I closed the gap between us.

 **Ever After ~ Marianas Trench.**

(Maka P.O.V.)

 _"Maka will you marry me?" Soul had asked._

I was still in a state of shock. 8 months later, and here I was, at my wedding, dancing with my husband. I was now Mrs. Evans.

"You look beautiful." He marveled.

"And you look handsome." I marveled back.

"Why did you choose Ever After?" I asked, wondering why he chose it.

"Because I have just got a happily Ever After, and you like the song." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, you've gone soft~" I teased.

He smirked at me.

"Yup, anything for my _dearest_ " He said as I blushed

...and he still knows how to make me blush

 **Davia Guttea~ Titainum**

(Maka P.O.V.)

I jumped back and forth, weilding my boyfriend and partner like a pro.

There were about 2 keshins.

I swung Soul, sucessfully taking out out one of them.

The other swung at me.

One of it's claws nicked me in the shoulder, while I weaved back and forth, sucessfully dodging the claws.

This was challenging.

 **Panic! At the Disco~ Nicotine**

(Soul's P.O.V.)

I shouldn't stay with my meister. But Damn it, she is so addicting.

Her looks, Her personalliity, her everything.

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall.

I know she's bad for me...And if I break up with her, that could...

I cut myself off in my head, sighing.

 _She's worse than Nicotine._

 **By Now~ Mariananas Trench.**

(Soul P.o.V.)

I knocked on Maka's door..

"Hey, just came to get my stuff." I reassured.

She opened the door.

"Come in..." She said sadly.

"What happened? You look horrible." I asked.

"We broke up." She whispered.

I sat down on the couch.

"Come on. We'll watch Mean Girls together." I said , patting the spot next to me.

She laughed and sat next to me.

Maybe I wouldn't need to move out.

 **The ballad of Mona Lisa~ P.A.T.D.**

(Maka P.O.V.)

"Maka Ikindasortalikeyou." Soul mumbled.

I pulled him into the kitchen.

"Dance with me." I commanded, as I put my Ipod on shuffle.

I started to sing,

"Say what you mean~ Tell me I'm right~ and Let the sun rain down on me~" I sang

He sang with me.

By the end we were kissing.

Don't know how though.

 **Panic! At the Disco ~ Girls/girls/Boys**

(Soul's P.O.V)

 _And never did I think that I~ Would be caught in the way you got me~"_

I really didn't think I would fall in love with my meister, that's for sure.

I wonder...Does she love girls?

Nah, prolly not. At least, I don't think so...

WTF mind?! Don't go in the gutter, bad mind.

 **Fall Out Boy ~ This aint' a scene, It's an arms race.**

What is an arms race? Maka and Soul thought

"Ha, Maka knows how to weave lies" he thought.

"Pfft, Soul would paint someones trash gold." Maka thought when she heard the lyric.

She sang along. "I'm a leading Woman, and the lies I weave are oh, so intricate." She sang

* * *

 **And I'm done! Did you like them? Yes? No? This took a while! I really hope you guys enjoy it! If you do this, please let me know and I will go and check it out! I love doing these things! Let me know if there is another challenge I should do.**


End file.
